Legion of Black Agents
Background The Legion of Black is Shadow Lord Black's legion of death Shadows, intent on spreading across the world of Elysium, secretly also making them a faction of the cult Year Zero. While filled to the brim with Zebesians and lower tier Shadows, it also has higher tier Shadows who command the rest to maintain order. In addition to top commanders to maintain order, there are also assassins called The Agents which are intended to destroy those that oppose Black that his normal troopers are incapable of stopping. The Agents of Black are known for their unique uniforms, similar to those of the Akatsuki though tailored to suit each of their individual needs. Ni Adusay #1 Ni is the leader of the Agents of Black and by far one of the most powerful fighters under Lord Black's command. He is the most mysterious member of the Agents, always wearing a mask and hood, rarely saying anything, though with a complete lack of respect for human and Shadow lives alike, definitely the coldest member. His only loyalty is to Black, known to even kill previous Agents and Commanders for their failure. Ni's fighting style is also one of the most different of the Agents, carrying with him dozens of summoning slips which summon corpses. Ni's primary ability he utilizes in combat is using the dead as puppets for his purposes, preferring to psychologically scar his opponents by using their dead friends, family, and other loved ones; even young children if none of the above are feasible. He will at times either simply play with his opponent or flat out kill them without a word. Ni has many puppets in his collection, ranging from humans as throw away pieces to gods, even other Shadows. He primarily looks at his collections in a manner of stages: Cast Aways used for infinite numbers to overwhelm his opponent; modified corpses with hidden weapons, and replaced limbs; level 2 trophies who contain powers of some sort to do battle with; level 3 trophies are those with unique rare powers; and level 4 trophies which are those with the utmost capability and power. When he finds a corpse he likes for either its ability or appearance, he will be sure to damage it in a way that does not destroy the body in order to produce the best quality of puppet. Often he will start off a battle with a throw away or modified puppet, followed by a level 1 in order to assess his opponent. The next step is to appoint them a worthy fighter from his collection. Should he lose with his puppets a small percentage of times, he will call forth his throw aways and modified beings to absolutely annihilate his opponent unless seeking to use them as an addition to his collection. -Spoilers- If against a sufficient opponent, Ni will join the battle himself with a small number of category 4 puppets to assist. His techniques range at first glance from Fire Style, Wind Style, Lightning Style, and Water Style, flying from his palms for whatever reason later to be revealed that he has reconstructed his body. It is revealed that Ni himself is a walking corpse of sorts, the mask of showing half his face has rotted off, being kept alive by his power. Majority of his body is a modified puppet though not all of it. It is revealed that he is rotting due to his own bodily modifications. One modification had gone so wrong that it actually killed part of his body, letting it rot. His limbs are made of durmite with wood shells, making them very durable. Tubes run through them to shoot out attacks. Because of his condition, he can not summon actual energies to attack with. More than half of his torso is a metal shell, Titanium in construct, making him quite durable as well. His mask in itself is made of a tough copper material with a rubber insulator. He has yet to be pushed far enough to use his release form though when done, it would destroy his modifications as his body heals, becoming a 6 armed, horned, red shell covered Shadow with powerful Shadow Reaper abilities. Lvl 45 HP- 380 (430 in Release) Stamina- 9999 (510 in Release) MP- 627 (380 in Release) Attack- 50, 110 W/ Sword (138 in Release) SP Attacks- Elements (60 Damage, -10 EP & Stamina) Defense- 80 (120 in Release) Sp Defense- 50 (150 in Release) Speed- 80 (70 in Release) Puppets all have Zebesian Trooper Stats Kingumaru Zetsumei #2 Kigumaru Zetsumei is the 2nd ranked enforcer of the Agents of Black and definitely the most terrifying in terms of appearance. Kingumaru is known for always killing his targets and even his subordinates for incompetence. He has a complete disregard of life and finds delight in murder, also the 2nd easiest member to anger in the Legion of Black. Kingumaru's powers revolve around hand to hand combat primarily, finding use of anything else as a weakness unless an opponent proves themselves worthy. As a result, he is very physically strong. While not the most physically mastered he is probably the 2nd best fighter of the order. In his base state he is capable of using powers such as elemental releases but chooses not to do so, in favor of full physical confrontation though when pushed enough, will enter his released state which he finds is rare. In his release state he grows red, gains two extra arms, bulks up in size, and allows for the strange objects on his forehead to turn into extra eyes (9 in total) to constantly observe his opponent. He also develops one on each palm, three on the back of his hand, and a massive chest eye with a mouth appearing where his gut is. In this state he can sacrifice his eyes one by one for extra lives, power, or weapons. Thus far, he has lost 4 of them, leaving him with 16 out of 20 (4 on each hand for 8, 5 left on his forehead for 13, the chest eye for 14, 2 regular eyes for 16, losing 4 of the head ones). He also gains a ridiculous power buff allowing him to punch people through buildings. With the help of Keiran, Kingumaru engaged Zero Dantez in a battle but was later killed, both having brought Zero to his thought to be full power, failing when the Dark Warrior had more than a quarter of his power left. . Lvl 42 HP- 160 (270 in Release) Stamina- 180 (210 in Release) EP- 90 Attack- 60 (210 in Release) SP Attacks- 60 Defense- 70 (170 in Release) Sp Defense- 70 (150 in Release) Speed- 80 (130 in Release) . Keiran Sato #3 Keiran is the 3rd ranked enforcer of the Agents of Black and the most timid in appearance though this is a deception. While he seems nice on the outside he is actually quite terrifying with a complete disregard of human life, known as a dark and depressing individual. It is said that as a child he was found in a building after having murdered his parents and siblings because he was bored. His powers extend to his Spirit Energy manipulation and ability to enter a Dark Mode of sorts. Beyond this, there is nothing more o Keiran besides elemental attacks and the basics of jutsu. In his release state he grows twice as big with horns and buffs up. His special ability allows him to go ghostly and slip through thinKeiran later engaged Zero Dantez in battle and with the help of Kus though only for about 30 seconds at a time with a 10 second recharge time. With the help of Kingumaru, Keiran engaged Zero Dantez in a battle but was later killed, both having brought Zero to his thought to be full power, failing when the Dark Warrior had more than a quarter of his power left. Lvl 43 HP- 160 Stamina- 180 EP- 150 Attack- 70 SP Attacks- Dark Energy Attacks (40 Damage, -10 EP & Stamina) Defense- 70 Sp Defense- 50 Speed- 90 . . . . . .. . . . Ryoku Yamada #4 Ryoku is the 4th ranked enforcer of the Agents of Black and also one of the most average members. His personality is that of a human's though not as evil, rather enlightened. His abilities range, using lightning and wind to combat his opponents with some decent levels of hand to hand combat. There is little to Ryoku other than his attacks and his advanced strategy, being perhaps the smartest man in the Legion of Black. He prefers use of tactical plotting in combat, real weapons, and using his powers only as a backup. In his release form, little changes about him other than the ability to harden his body which is a trait similar to another Agent's release form though Ryoku's is significantly inferior. Little else is known. He was killed in action after being hit by Zero Murasame's Nightmare Hound's antimatter bomb. . HP- 160 Stamina- 90 EP- 80 Attack- 60, 120 w/ sword SP Attacks- Wind & Lightning both: 50 Damage -20 EP & 12 Stamina Defense- 40 Sp Defense- 30 Speed- 40 . .. . . . . . . . . . Sado Yamanka #5 Sado is the 5th ranked enforcer of the Agents of Black. Known as the Assassin, he rarely lets people he targets live and has completed every assignment entrusted to him. Sado is incredibly strong due to the weapon he caries which is actually an extension of himself, capable of exchanging even blows with the strongest of opponent. His sword is known as The Cleaver as most opponents rarely survive its first strike. In combat, Sado prefers short range combat though is capable of long range with use of Water, Earth, and Fire styles, resulting in use of Plant, Bone, and Crystal styles as well. By harnessing the minerals in the ground Sado can create bone weapons though this only extends to soft soil which he can churn up with his basic elements easily. His sword is beyond average, carrying the slicing power of over 2000 different swords. An ancient weapon with a rich history of users, it is mostly acquired by the death of its previous owner which, in most cases, is a result of murdering the owner in their casual lives. The weapon is highly durable and rather weightless despite its appearance. As mentioned, this weapon tends to kill people with one strike as it is rare for a person to think to dodge it rather than counter; not even a Star Blade can hold up to this weapon. The secret, this weapon eats spirit energy which sharpens it greatly. In addition to being highly durable, weightless, and super sharp, this weapon also caries with it a powerful curse where one who is cut by it falls victim to organ failure due to the curse affect which strangles the organs. In his release state, Sado changes very little other than growing bone armor and a spiked tail, resembling an ancient reptilian of some sort. In this state, he can effortlessly merge his body with the sword allowing for fatal attacks and near perfect defense. Died in combat against Death Reaper Wyatt . . . . . . . Roku Marakaze #6 Roku is the 6th ranked enforcer of the Agents of Black as well as one of the most feared. Roku is known as The Butcher due to his many missions in the name of the Legion of Black. He seems average in appearance except for two very specific differences when compared to a regular human, his eyes. The right eye is a Sharingan of Mangekyo level and the left a Byakugan. Roku is regarded as the most uncaring, perhaps the coldest member of the Agents of Black, again one of the most feared due to the countless kills he has made. Thanks to both eyes, he has become a master at hand to hand and analyzing enemy combat to a fine degree, his room for error lowered especially when combined with his personality as it lacks cockiness and fear, willing to lose a limb just to accomplish the task at hand. His right eye allows for him to cast one of the most powerful hypnotic jutsu known to be possessed by the Sharingan, backed up with enhanced focus by the Byakugan. He is a mid range pro, easily capable of performing short range combat and winning, as well as countering long range. His right eye grants him the ability to master all elemental transformations and simple jutsu, though in addition it offers him the ability to manipulate reality to a limited degree, such as turning the ground around him into rubber. Beyond the right eye's special ability and all the basics offered to him by both, there is little more to say about Roku's base form. In his release state he gains 4 extra arms and gains thickened skin which turns red. His special ability in this state allows him to summon forth spirit weapons; arrows and a bow made of spirit power to launch them at targets from long distances, a high density blade to saw through most things, a powerful spirit shield that can tank anything less than the explosive force of Deidara's C2 Dragon's detonation, a charm to summon all elemental attac. his opponent, and a gauntlet to unleash catastrophic physical attacks. His speed also increases a great deal. He was killed in combat by Leo via his shadow technique, completely unavoidable. . . . . . . . Yazuragi Hakaisha #7 Yazuragi is the 7th ranked enforcer of the Agents of Black. His appearance is the furthest from threatening one can imagine though he is the most physically powerful of the Agents. In his basic form, he shows great passion with his hand to hand combat ability though can go a step further by using multiple weapons to combat his opponent. There is little to Yazuragi other than his physical ability, which allows him to near effortlessly one hand throw boulders that can weigh up to a ton. He also usually partners with Mukizu Kane and Rin Tazaka, using Rin as a healer and Mukizu to keep their opponent motivated while moving in for occasional strikes. In his release form he turns into an 80 meter tall skinless muscular freak of nature like the Colossal Titan (Attack on Titan) though is slow. Due to his size, he produces a lot of heat in this state though his punches are near fatal. His weakness is slim in his base state unless one can do something that is not simply physical via energy attacks or hand to hand, in his release speed becomes a weakness so long as he can't keep track of his opponent. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Rin Tazaka #8 Rin is the 8th ranked enforcer of the Agents of Black. Her appearance is timid as is her fighting style though she is definitely not to be underestimated. She utilizes 3 main powers in combat, usually relying on Mukizu Kane and Yazuragi Hakaisha for attack partners. Her intellect is on par with the highest of fighters though her overall strength is relatively low. Her magics consist of projectile and summonings, using healing to heal her comrades in seconds, and plant style in order to keep the opponents at bay while going on the offensive. Overall she is relatively not worth noting as an impressive fighter, however her defense is high. She is one of the few agents of the Legion of Black who can not utilize a release form, having exchanged that power for her infinite magic. . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . .. . . . . . . Kozuki Yamata #9 Kozuki is the 9th ranked enforcer of the Agents of Black. Kozuki's appearance is rather shocking at first; however it is insight into what is to come in a battle against the behemoth. Kozuki has several main powers, the first being his iron durable skin. Similar to the skin of an Espada, it is hard to cut through though powerful energies are capable of breaking through such as a condensed Cero. The skin though is his secondary defense, by far his strongest being related to the pillars on his back. With these and the gauntlets, Kozuki is capable of absorbing and refiring all forms of natural energy that do not require special means to possess. His defense is matched evenly by his brute strength and mastery of Earth Transformation in energy. He is a master at hand to hand, despite how slow he is due to the pillars he carries which way half an elephant each. Like the other agents, Kozuki is capable of unleashing his true Shadow Form, which sees the pillars disappear and his power amplified 50 fold, though he sacrifices his defense for speed. While intimidating at first, Zero Dantez proved that the lack of his special defense for speed is capable of reducing the might warrior to nothing more than a regular rampaging Shadow, making quick work of the brute. When partnered, Kozuki acts as the defensive barrier that wears down the enemy or stalls them long enough for Teirumaru to deliver quick jabs in order to break the enemy. . . .. . . . . . . . . . Mukizu Kane #10 Mukizu is the 10th ranked enforcer of the Agents of Black. While his rank is low, it does not reflect his aggressive combat style which has awarded him many victories. He is highly cocky, often belittling his opponents in combat due to his hammer aggressive attitude. In combat he utilizes Sonido and Fire Style often, using fire breath, lava punches, eruptions to defend himself, and further magma style (fire and earth). He is a master of hand to hand in the sense of fowl play, which awards him many victories, however he often may miscalculate the power of his opponent due to his nature leaving him highly vulnerable. Traditionally he partners with Rin Tazaka for brains and healing, then Yazuragi Hakaisha for an attack partner. It is rare for Mukizu to be harmed; however when it does happen his temper boils over and he usually enters his release state where his body converts itself to mostly magma and hardened rock. Weaknesses in this state include water related attacks and being held in place long enough for his body to harden. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Teirumaru Inuzuka #11 Teirumaru is the 11th ranked enforcer of the Agents of Black, making her one of the weakest though definitely not to be underestimated. Her senses are fast like a wolf's, her speed double that of a wolf, her attack twice that of being cut by a sword due to the power, speed, and sharpness of her nails. Her special characteristics make her a balanced though fierce member, especially when partnered up with Kozuki. When partnered, Kozuki acts as the defensive barrier that wears down the enemy or stalls them long enough for Teirumaru to deliver quick jabs in order to break the enemy. Like the other agents, Teirumaru is capable of unleashing her true Shadow Form, which sees her grow fur, sharper claws, and a further sacrifice of defense and even power in favor of speed. While this definitely makes her trickier to deal with, it is shown that she is easy to manage one on one due to her linear style attack pattern. This is due to her lacking power in favor of speed, forcing her to land hits on the joints and away from the torso when guarded, otherwise going for a vital spot when the target is worn down. Zero Dantez made quick work of her when she was in a small, narrow area, ultimately her downfall. Category:Demon Category:Legion of Black